Digimon: The True Story
by CA-Silenced Angel
Summary: This takes place during the FIRST season, this is what really happened, there was another digidestine the whole time, and she has a power, a power that myotismon is after and will stop at nothing to get. Disclaimer, I dont own the characters of digimon,
1. Chapter 1

There were 9 kids not 8. One of them, thanks to Myoteis mon was very different. And this is how it all happened. When the 8 other digidestine saw the digimon, she became a digidestine. Her and her father were driving on the bridge…When they saw the digimon fighting, then her father looked up and there was a man standing in the middle of the bridge, but it wasn't a man at all, it was Myotismon. Christals father swerved and the car wrecked, flipping over and over, and then ramming into the side of the bridge.

Her father was thrown out of the car and heat his head, and a piece of glass went through his chest, killing him on impact.

"No daddy, please, wake up. Please…daddy?"

Christal (who was then 7) started to cry, then Myotismon started to walk towards her with an evil grin on his face, laughing the whole time. He reached Christal and picked her up, Christal screamed…they were transported to the digiworld where she met Xenamon and fought some of the evil digimon.

When the digidestine of that time thought that the digiworld was safe, they went back to the real world, leaving their digimon behind

"Ill be back for you someday Xenamon, I promise you I will."

Myotismon watched Christal

"There is a power about that girl, and she will be mine one day, she will, until I can have her I will haunt her dreams forever."

He was talking to three of his hinch men

Christal was sent back to her world, she was on the bridge, it was the night at she had left the real world, it was then that she figured out the time difference, a minute in our world, the "real world" is equal to a day in the Digiworld. It was there that she pledged to destroy myotis mon at any cost as she watched her fathers lifeless body being loaded into the back of an ambulance. "Bye daddy, I will miss you and I love you." Christal walked slowly home…her mother buried herself in her work, so as not to think about Christals father, but she left Christal alone…. all of the time…she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

There were 9 kids not 8. One of them, thanks to Myoteis mon was very different. And this is how it all happened. When the 8 other digidestine saw the digimon, she became a digidestine. Her and her father were driving on the bridge…When they saw the digimon fighting, then her father looked up and there was a man standing in the middle of the bridge, but it wasn't a man at all, it was Myotismon. Christals father swerved and the car wrecked, flipping over and over, and then ramming into the side of the bridge.

Her father was thrown out of the car and heat his head, and a piece of glass went through his chest, killing him on impact.

"No daddy, please, wake up. Please…daddy?"

Christal (who was then 7) started to cry, then Myotismon started to walk towards her with an evil grin on his face, laughing the whole time. He reached Christal and picked her up, Christal screamed…they were transported to the digiworld where she met Xenamon and fought some of the evil digimon.

When the digidestine of that time thought that the digiworld was safe, they went back to the real world, leaving their digimon behind

"Ill be back for you someday Xenamon, I promise you I will."

Myotismon watched Christal

"There is a power about that girl, and she will be mine one day, she will, until I can have her I will haunt her dreams forever."

He was talking to three of his hinch men

Christal was sent back to her world, she was on the bridge, it was the night at she had left the real world, it was then that she figured out the time difference, a minute in our world, the "real world" is equal to a day in the Digiworld. It was there that she pledged to destroy myotis mon at any cost as she watched her fathers lifeless body being loaded into the back of an ambulance. "Bye daddy, I will miss you and I love you." Christal walked slowly home…her mother buried herself in her work, so as not to think about Christals father, but she left Christal alone…. all of the time…she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and the digidestine where looking for Soras creast, which was the last one left to find. They followed the signal and came to a desert with a bunch of pyramids

"Well it has to be in one of these so lets start checking them all out." Sora said

But before they could even start to look Etemon showed up

"Another brat to kill, wait a minute, you are the brat that Myotismon is looking for, I'll destroy all of the others and hand you in to him."

"You can try, you stupid, over grown, Elvis wanna be, gugly monkey, but I promise you that you will not be able to destroy these digidestine, they are way too strong for you, good luck trying though."

He attacked

…"Xenamon digivolve to…Catmon…." Catmon fought Etemon off, they all ran into the pyramids, they thought that they were safe, but they thought wrong, another digimon grabbed Sora

"NO" Christal yelled, they all ran after the digimon.

Tai learned a very valuable lesson that day; he was trying to go through an eltrical fence,

"Wait what happens to us here could effect our real selves in our world, let me figure out the fences weakness where you can go through." I zzy said as he grabbed Tai's arm.

"Actually the time frame here is different than the time frame in our world." Christal said.

"really, how?" Matt asked turning to look at her.

""Well, a minute in our world is equal to a day here in the digiwourl."

Izzy was typing away; he found the point where Tai could go through without getting hurt.

"Tai go through there." Izzy said pointing to the spot. Tai froze, he couldn't move, he was afraid of what might happen to him if it was the wrong spot, he would be dead and they would be without him.

"I cant, I just cant do it, I'm not brave enough what if you made a mistake, what if that's not the right spot what if …I die?"

"Tai, don't you trust Izzy? He wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know this Tai, now go." Christal said.

"Tai, Sora needs us, she is in trouble, now do you want her to die?" Izzy asked.

"No, but…" He took a deep breath and stepped through. His creast glowed.

"The creast of courage." Christal said quietly. The rest of the digidestine followed close behind Tai. They found Sora, she was being cloned by Batamon, he thought the clone could control the creast, but he thought wrong. They destroyed Batamon, then Etemon came. They all fought, Greymon digivolved to Metalgreymon. He defeated Etemon, but Tai and Augumon got sucked into the human world.

Tai walked around and came home, he found his sister Kari, she didn't want him to go back, but he had to, an hour had passed in the human world, but weeks passed in the digie world. Take and Augumon went back, leaving Kari alone.


End file.
